An Old Friend
by Jennyvre Moss
Summary: The SGC receive intel from the Tokra about a new Goa'uld who is quickly gaining power. SG1's plans to abolish this new threat fail. However, help comes in the form of an unexpected, old friend. Rating just in case and may cahnge in later chapters
1. Chapter 1: A New Goa'uld

**Title: An Old Friend**

**Author: Jennyvre Moss**

**Rating: K+ (just in case, but may change in later chapters)**

**Setting: After season 7 (i havent watched much of season 7 or season 8 so if i get anything wrong just let me know)**

**Summary: The SGC receive intel from the Tokra about a new Goa'uld who is quickly gaining power. SG-1's plans to abolish this new threat fail. However, help comes in the form of an unexpected, old friend.**

**Other: italics indicates thoughts of various people**

-also sorry for submitting this so many times, it just that it keeps changing when it submits. Hopefully this'll be the lasttime.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 – A New Goa'uld**

Jack was having a lovely time trying to avoid the paperwork that was no doubt piled up on his desk. He had been to visit Daniel and Carter, both of whom had, patience wearing thin, kicked him out of their offices after he had nearly broke a couple of their 'toys'. He tried to visit Teal'c but he was kelnoreem-ing. After giving up he headed back to his office, took one look at his desk and slowly backed out. _That's it. _Jack thought _I'm getting Carter to test it to see if it's alive. I swear it's breeding. _(a/n that's probably not a word…but…well it is now.)

A sudden urge for cake set in and with a new goal in mind, Jack headed towards them commissary. However, the klaxons suddenly burst into life and that really annoying voice announced an 'Unscheduled incoming wormhole.'

Jack's brilliant plan now thwarted, he headed towards the control room._ I'm definitely going to have to get a recording of someone announcing that._

"We're receiving Tokra IDC, sir." Walter announced.

_Great_. "Open the iris."

The iris now open, the only Tokra even remotely likeable walked through. _Thank god._

Jack walked into the gate-room. "Jacob." He welcomed. "What brings you to this little corner of the universe? Finally going to see that hockey game with me?"

"Good to see you again Jack." Jacob replied, smiling. "But, unfortunately I'm here on Tokra business."

_Bummer. _"To the briefing room, then."

After greetings had been made all around, SG1, Jack and Jacob sat around the briefing room table.

"So, what does the Tokra want now?" Jack asked, in a slightly annoyed, whining voice.

Jacob subtly rolled his eyes before speaking. "The Tokra have received intel on a new Goa'uld that has been secretly raising troops and followers. He is quickly gaining power. However, the system lords don't know about him yet."

"What's this Goa'uld's name?" Daniel asked.

"Sobek."

The others looked at Daniel expectantly. "The name rings a bell, but I'd have to research before I could tell you anything about it."

"Do you know any of the history behind him, Dad?"

"No, the Tokra have not heard of this Goa'uld before."

"Teal'c?" Jack asked.

"I have not heard this name before either O'Neill."

Jack turned back to Jacob. "I take it you want us to kick this Goa'uld's butt too?" Jack asked.

"In a manner of speaking." Jacob eyed glowed. "The Tokra high council, believe a more aggressive attack is needed on Sobek before he can gain too much power. We believe that your experience in this may help us."

"Well, we try. Anything else to add?"

Jacob's head lowered, indicating his control of his body once again. "We have plans of Sobek's ship and of his base." He said, laying them out on the table.

"Great." Jack replied. "Daniel, see what you can find out about this Goa'uld." Jack stood up and moved around the table to get a better look at the plans. The meeting obviously now ended Daniel headed towards his office, while Jack, Jacob, Sam and Teal'c poured over the plans looking for ways to sabotage Sobek's base and ship.

* * *

Well that's the first chapter...what do you think?

The next chapter should not be too long. Hopefully i'll be able to write it tomorrow. I only did a quick edit of this before i submitted it, so if i need to change something please let me know either through review or emailing me.

And now...click on the little blue button down there


	2. Chapter 2: A History Lesson

YAY! A new chapter. Just finished writing it.Sorry about the delay I have just been really busy lately. Probably won't get another one up for awhile. Exams are this week. Sorry.

Enjoy. :-D

**Title: An Old Friend**

**Author: Jennyvre Moss**

**Rating: K+ (just in case, but may change in later chapters)**

**Setting: After season 7 (i havent watched much of season 7 or season 8 so if i get anything wrong just let me know)**

**Summary: The SGC receive intel from the Tokra about a new Goa'uld who is quickly gaining power. SG-1's plans to abolish this new threat fail. However, help comes in the form of an unexpected, old friend.**

**Other: italics indicates thoughts of various people**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1 (however much I would like to)**

**Thanks to my reviewers**

**rhoda – **Thanks. AndI'll do my best, but this years my last year at school, so I'm gonna be a bit busy. Also I haven't had much inspiration or motivation to right that story. Once I get some time, I'll read the books. Hopefully that'll give me more motivation are interest in the story.

**JamSack – **Thanks nay. And yeah that's pretty much right. I won't be focusing on that bit tho, mainly his involvement with other gods most of who have made an appearance in SG1…which you will find out in this chapter.

**Bob – **thanks :-)

* * *

_Previous chapter (A New Goa'uld)_

The meeting obviously now ended Daniel headed towards his office, while Jack, Jacob, Sam and Teal'c poured over the plans looking for ways to sabotage Sobek's base and ship.

**Chapter 2- A History Lesson**

A few hours later, the same 5 people were, once again, hovering around the briefing table. Jack sat at the head of the table Teal's on his right and Jacob and Sam on his left. Daniel, remote in hand, was hovering around the screen which showed a photo of a carving of an ancient Eqyptian with a head of a crocodile.

"Sobek." Daniel began, "Also known as Sebek, Sebek-Ra, Sobk, Suchos, Sobki…" Daniel noticed Jack's 'on-the-edge-of-shouting-at-you' expression and quickly moved on. "He was the ancient Egyptian crocodile God. There are many myths surrounding him. He appeared to have been worshipped and respected for protecting the people from crocodiles. However it seemed he was also feared as he supposedly attacked the underworld. I'm guessing he actually just attacked the God of the underworld, who at various times were either, Anubis, Osiris or Apophis."

"Apophis?" Jack asked "We did actually kill him last time right?" The other occupants in the room smiled slightly. "He's not going to mysteriously turn up again is he?"

"He is indeed dead, O'Neill."

"Just checking." He turned back to Daniel indicating for him to continue.

Daniel moved to the next slide, showing another picture of Sobek with other gods surrounding him. "Sobek also appears to have been associated with many other gods we have 'met', for lack of a better word, including Ra, Horus, Seth and Isis. According to legends, Sobek was thought to have killed Isis and Osiris because Seth took on the form of a crocodile to hide. So I'm guessing that somehow Sobek played a part in banishing Osiris and Isis."

Daniel moved to another slide which obviously showed Sobek's defeat. "It appears that soon after banishing Osiris and Isis, Sobek took Osiris and Isis's power, which appears to have 'upset' Seth, who got the…well…support of Horus and together they defeated and killed Sobek." Daniel turned back to the others. "I can only guess that Sobek either faked his death or that that part of the myth was exaggerated."

"Right." Jack nodded, as Daniel sat down next to Teal'c. "Okay. During the next few days, Sobek's ship is going to be docked at his base. The plan is pretty much for us to sneak in pretending to be Sobek's guards and plant explosives in the engine and throne room on the ship and control room and throne room at the base. A Tok'ra operative will provide backup for us and then we hightail our arses out of there and blow the joint."

"Wait a minute, Jack…us, our?" Daniel asked.

"Yes Daniel, us. I'm coming with you."

"May I inquire into your reason, O'Neill."

"For old times sakes." Jack looked at the unconvinced faces around the table and rolled his eyes. "I'm bored, okay. We ship out at 0800, so I suggest you all get some rest. That means no pulling all-nighters in labs. Carter? Daniel?" he asked, an eyebrow raised, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

The reply came reluctantly.

"Yes Jack."

"Yes sir."

A look of triumph appeared on Jack's face. "Excellent. Jacob." He nodded his goodbye and headed into his office.

Daniel and Teal'c left for their quarters and Sam turned towards her father and saw the look of amusement on his face.

"Knows you two a little too well."

Sam rolled her eyes. "You're not staying?"

"Sorry kiddo, I can't. I'm needed back soon. See me out?"

"Of course, dad."

Jacob put his arm around Sam as they headed down to the control room.

* * *

Thanks for reading

Please review :-D


End file.
